Pan (Universe 16)
"Dad is right. He is strong. I must give it my all!" -''Pan'' This Pan exists in Universe 16 where Goku and Vegeta had to use the Potara earrings to defeat Kid Buu. With Kid Buu easily defeated, Vegetto's wish to have Buu reincarnated wasn't granted by King Enma.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Universe 16 - Part 1, Chapter 2 Therefore, he could focus on her training (along with Bra) to the point where she could achieve Super Saiyan. History Despite Bra being older, being Vegetto's daughter and having a huge headstart in power, Pan seems to have no problem keeping up with her. She even surpassed her own mother in skill. First Round Pan was up against Bojack in her match. Pan quickly turned Super Saiyan after witnessing Bojack's power. With her incredible speed, she was able to overpower Bojack, even firing a Kamehameha from behind. However, Bojack then assumes his transformation, increasing his power far beyond than when it usually was. Despite Pan's best attacks such as the Hellzone Grenade and the Kamehameha, Bojack manages to survive them without any harm. Pan was about to forfeit but Bojack quickly grabbed her by the neck and broke it, killing her instantly. Aftermath Pan's death shocked and angered nearly everyone of Universe 16, but they were unable to do anything about it due to the rules. Bra wanted to get revenge on Bojack by killing Zangya in her match. It failed as he didn't care for Zangya. Pan's death remained unjust, for a while, that is, until Bojack himself was killed by Cell. In a form of poetic justice, Cell's killing blow was by a a back-breaking knee to Bojack's spine. Ghost Pan Later, Pan was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Surviving Vegeta's initial attack along with the more powerful participants, Pan was the first to land a hit on the Saiyan Prince. But she still proved to be outclassed by him. However, she served as a decoy, leaving open to an unknown attack that burificated Pan, and badly wounded Vegeta. After the conclusion of the second round she was resurrected along with everyone else who died in the tournament and enjoys a happy reunion with her parents. Techniques 'Kamehameha: '''Taught by her grandfather, Vegetto, Pan is able to use the Kamehameha. She first uses it on Bojack in his base form, able to knock him down and injure him. However, once he transforms, Pan launches another Kamehameha, only to be easily deflected by Bojack. '''Masenko: '''A technique developed by her father and godfather, Gohan and Piccolo. A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Though inferior to the Kamehameha, it requires much less energy to charge. Pan uses it against Bojack, who easily withstood the attack. '''Hellzone Grenade: '''Multiple ''ki bolts are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. Developed by her godfather, Piccolo, Pan was able to take the attack to the next level. However, it proved ineffective against Bojack, who blocked the attack with a psychic shield. '''Taiyoken: '''Ghost Super Saiyan Pan attempted to use this technique to blind Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince simply closed his eyes and caught Pan by the throat. But by closing his eyes, this left him open to an unknown fatal attack. Trivia * In Chapter 14, Gohan made Piccolo Pan's godfather, yet it's unknown if he has given her any training. In the novelization, Piccolo had taught her both the Masenko and the Hellzone Grenade. * She's the only Pan that wasn't shown eating, Pan from Universe 18 is the only Pan seen eating. * Despite having many colored versions (the most popural being the BK-81 one), none of them is official in the DBM color version * She seems to be a little more aggressive than her Universe 18 self, this may be due to Vegetto's training with her and Bra. * As noted in the Daizenshuu, Pan is 1/4 Saiyan and thus can't become a Super Saiyan, however Salagir made her a Super Saiyan. * While it isn't stated, her outfit seems to be based on main universe Pan's from Neko Majin Z 5 manga. * Despise fans thinking she's the only alternate version of Pan in the fan media (other than the fixed versions of GT Pan), the first second Pan was actually Future Pan (Gohan's potential daughter, she most likely was going to appear in DBM but the Vargas not chosen that universe for some reason). However the Vegetto not defusing what if story was discussed on forums. Gallery Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|The two diffrent Pans SSJ Pan 16.png|Super Saiyan Pan Pan's neck is snapped (OH SNAP).png|Pan's neck is snapped Pan tossed.png|Pan's body is tossed away pan revived.jpg|Pan revived References Category:Participant Category:Female Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:First Round Losers Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Ghost Category:Saiyan Category:Human